1. Field of the Invention
In at least one aspect, the present invention relates to compositions for relieving one or more unpleasant characteristics of a location that tends to attract birds.
2. Background Art
Landfills present a number of undesirable characteristics that require improvement. The odor emitted from landfills is particularly troubling for nearby residential communities. Another unattractive feature is the tendency for landfills to attract large numbers of birds with potential associated aesthetic and health concerns. Other facilities are also known to undesirably attract birds. Examples of such facilities include golf courses, airports, sporting arenas, areas with standing water, waste water treatment plants, athletic fields, retention ponds, lagoons, and compost facilities.
Compositions and methodologies exist for both odor and bird control. Currently, odor control compositions are applied separately from the application of bird control compositions. Obviously, each composition is applied at a separate time usually by a different crew.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved compositions and methods for improving both odor and bird control.